Pokemon Survivor Sinnoh
by Imagination Heaven
Summary: 18 Pokemon, 39 Days, 1 Sole Survivor, who will win it all? Day 7 is fixed :)
1. She's going home, GOODBYE

Author's Note: These are all Gijinkas? So like um, it seems more lifelike and fair.

18 Pokémon, 1 Survivor

I am standing on Route 224. For the next 39 days, 18 players will battle it out for the title of Sole Survivor. 16 will get knocked out by votes and the jury will vote for the winner. Can you Outwit, Outlast and Outplay. This is the first ever Pokémon Survivor. Survivor: Sinnoh.

"My name is Gallade and I am your host for the very first season of Survivor, let's meet the cast."

On the Kanto tribe,

Dragonite

"My name is Dragonite, I'm 35 years old and I am a Personal Trainer from Fuchsia City. I believe my job has taught me how to diet properly and allow me to lead and perform in physical challenges. I think I can win Survivor."

Golbat

"My name is Golbat, I'm 22 years old and I am from Pewter City. I have been working as a Research Assistant at the Pewter City Museum. I am hardworking and have an eye for detail. I am one to watch."

Alakazam

"My name is Alakazam, I'm 44 years old and I am a Professor at Saffron University. I teach Psychology and I think my skills and life experience will help to pull me ahead of the game."

Wigglytuff

"My name is Wigglytuff, I'm 30 years old and I am a babysitter from Cerulean City. I have experience working with many kids with different personalities. All these players have the same mentality as kids and I hope I can find a way to see through that."

Butterfree

"My name is Butterfree. I'm 38 years old and I am a florist from Viridian City. I have experience with many types of plants and this can help us differentiate what is safe to eat. I also have a PhD in botany. I am smart and not one to look down on."

Golduck

"My name is Golduck and I am 29 years old. I am an athlete representing Cinnabar Island in the Kanto region. I have 7 Medals from the Kanto Games and 4 from the Pokélympics. I hope my sports experience will help me."

The Johto Tribe:

Umbreon

"I am Umbreon. I am 32 years old and I am a town planner from Goldenrod City. I have experience working in Human Resource and I have coached the Goldenrod High School Soccer Team for 3 years. I have a Master's in Business as well. People should look out for me because I am the most well rounded contestant here."

Ledian

"I am Ledian and I am a preschool teacher from Azalea Town. I am 34 this year and I have a degree in Early Childhood education. I may be small but I am strong and I will make it to the end."

Tyranitar

"I am Tyranitar and I am 40 this year. I am a professional wrestler from Cianwood City. I hope my physical experience will help me in this game."

Smoochum

"My name is Smoochum, I am 23 this year. I am currently unemployed but I have experience working as a salesgirl. I hope to make it far into the game to prove that women can do it."

Skiploom

"I am 29 this year and I am a Secretary from Violet City. I have a diploma in Accounting and I have done math tutoring. I hope my math skills will help further my position in the game."

Politoed

"My name is Politoed and I am 53 this year. I may be old but this old guy has some fight in him. I am an ex firefighter so don't look down on me. This old man is going to win the game."

And finally, the Hoenn tribe

Mightyena

"I am Mightyena, I am 26 this year and I am a police officer from Mauville City. My job requires me to work round the clock and keep physically fit. I hope this can pull me far into the game and win it."

Frosslass

"I am Frosslass, I'm 22 years old and I am a nurse from Mossdeep City. I was a Snorunt but I evolved just two weeks before the game started. My nursing job is stressful so hey, let me prove that this nurse can do it."

Plusle

"I am Plusle, I am 23 years old. I am a Mediator from Slateport City. I have Honors in Law and I am a high school cheerleader. This girl may look weak, but she's one tough cookie."

Sharpedo

"I am Sharpedo, I am 39 years old and I am a ship captain based in Dewford Town. I have 20 years of experience working with ships. I can tell wind and rain, I am an asset and I win Survivor."

Chimecho

"I am 46 this year and I am Chimecho. I am a graveyard assistant. It sounds sad but it's a meaningful job. I help to direct funerals, which is very important. I may be the oldie, but I am the toughie in this game."

Salemence

"I am Salemence and I am 38 this year. I work as a Physical Education Specialist. I have Biological knowledge and I train people to become healthy the right way. Don't look down on me because I'm gonna win, no unfinished business."

…

"Welcome to Survivor guys!" Gallade greets the cast.

"Over the next 39 days, you will be fighting to stay in the game for a 1 in 2 shot of winning the title and 1 Million Poke Dollars. Over the next few days, get to know your tribemates, it's gonna be important. Win immunity, stay out of tribal council because every tribal council, someone's going home. Here's a map to your tribe areas, set up camp and you will face your first challenge shortly."

The cast cheers and heads off to their camps.

Confessional:

Chimecho: I'm sizing up my tribe, they look strong so hopefully we stay outta immunity.

Day 1

Kanto Tribe

"Well, hello guys." Butterfree announces.

"Hey." Wigglytuff smiles back and Dragonite, Golduck and Alakazam nod back.

"Let's set up camp shall we?" Golduck asks. "Where's a good spot to build a shelter Alakazam?"

Confessional:

Golduck: Alakazam is the smartest one here, clearly. So, he should know where to build.

"Hmm, those trees look stable enough to hold all of us, and it's quite near the fire area too." Alakazam responds.

"Alright then." Dragonite says and starts cutting down trees to build the shelter.

Butterfree, Wigglytuff and Alakazam go and pick leaves while Golduck, Golbat and Dragonite build the shelter.

Confessional:

Golbat: From what I see, strategic threat is Alakazam hands down. Golduck and Dragonite are competing for the physical threat. Like fair game guys, but they're gonna go, unless this tribe are full of stupids.

Johto Tribe

Umbreon, Tyranitar, Ledian and Politoed are setting up the shelter. Skiploom is collecting leaves for the shelter while Smoochum is setting up the water supply.

Confessional:

Ledian: Our tribe is working great together. We all teach each other and help each other, I hope it translates into the immunity challenge.

"That one goes over there." Tyranitar points and Politoed carries.

Confessional:

Politoed: Sizing up the tribes, we are the weakest, but we have the strongest player, Tyranitar. Do we keep the strong one if we lose, cause if he makes it further than he should, we are all going down.

Hoenn Tribe

"We're on Survivor." Chimecho chimes.

"What are you working as?" Mightyena asks Chimecho and Salemence.

"I am a graveyard assistant and funeral director." Chimecho replies.

"I am a Physical Education Specialist." Salemence informs Mightyena.

"Cool. I am a police officer." Mightyena responds.

Confessional:

Frosslass: I am stuck in a tribe full of people that want to know what your life is about. My life and this game is 2 different stories because once I'm out of this game, boom, I don't know any of you. The only one I'm cool with is Plusle.

Plusle: Frosslass and I both agree that our tribe is annoying. No, don't find out about my personal life. I'm… no, go away.

The Hoenn tribe continues to build their shelter well.

Johto

"Our tribe camp sucks." Smoochum complains.

Confessional:

Smoochum: That is not even considered a shelter, that is considered sleeping on the streets on a rainy day with no shelter. These.. These, I can't. I'm so screwed. I can't do this sh**

"Okay, let's see what we can improve." Umbreon tells her.

Confessional:

Umbreon: Smoochum is the most selfish player, I have ever seen. Her water supply she made wasn't even good and if she keeps it up, she's going home, GOODBYE.

Night 1

Hoenn

"Here comes the rain." Sharpedo says and a few seconds later, the rain starts falling.

"Good thing we have a good protection." Plusle said.

Confessional:

Frosslass: Salemence found these leaves, I don't know what they are, but they are protecting us from the rain, good enough.

Kanto

"This is so f***ing annoying." Dragonite curses.

Confessional:

Dragonite: Well Alakazam, your structure sucks. Let us freeze all night and screw up the challenge tomorrow.

Butterfree rolls her eyes.

Confessional:

Alakazam: Dragonite does not know when to keep his mouth shut. We are all in this together.

Butterfree: I am just so annoyed that I don't even want to talk.

Johto

"I can't." Smoochum starts crying.

Confessional:

Umbreon: Smoochum takes the cake for most annoying, selfish, bratty person in this game. First one to go, I can't take more than an hour of her, not another 2 days, no.

Tyranitar, Skiploom, Ledian, Umbreon and Politoed meet up at a side of the camp in the rain.

"Get her out, I can't." Skiploom complains.

"We lose the first immunity challenge all in." Tyranitar suggests.

"Agree." Politoed follows.

Confessional:

Politoed: They want the annoying crybaby kid out, alright, as long as I'm still in.

Ledian: I would usually say something when it's not right, but this is not a preschool, where we make it nice for kids to live in, this is Survivor and Smoochum's gotta go.

Next Time on Survivor:

Day 2 brings in the very first Reward Challenge and alliances on all tribes begin to form. Find out on the next episode of Survivor.


	2. I SAID TURN LEFT

Survivor Sinnoh Day 2

Day 2

Hoenn

Chimecho was seen cooking with Froslass watching. Salemence and Mightyena were hunting wild chickens while Sharpedo was fishing. Plusle was collecting water.

Confessional:

Plusle: Last night, it rained. Our shelter stayed together, which is good. I am small and skinny, which isn't beneficial because I freeze everywhere.

"The rice is almost ready, call everyone." Chimecho tells Froslass.

Confessional:

Froslass: Day 2 into the game, I wonder why the hell I'm here. This is crazy, I mean I could be at home eating chocolate ice cream in an aircon room, but instead, I'm sitting under weather that changes faster than models on the catwalk.

"This is good, Chimecho." Mightyena thanks Chimecho.

"Your welcome." She smiles.

Mightyena, Plusle and Froslass go and get water.

"What do you say the three of us form an alliance?" Mightyena asks Froslass and Plusle.

"Sure." Froslass agrees.

"Whatever." Plusle consents as well.

Confessional:

Mightyena: Right now, it's all about creating solid alliances, I want to win the game. Play nice, that's my strategy.

Plusle: When I watched Survivor China, my favorite was Courtney Yates, and I can relate to her. I dislike everyone on this tribe more than Froslass and Mightyena and that's why they mistake that for friendship.

Kanto

Butterfree and Alakazam were seen improving the shelter.

Confessional:

Butterfree: Last night, it rained. It was … the end. We all can't take it, I want to go home. Save me.

"I actually want Golbat gone." Wigglytuff tells Dragonite.

"I can hear you." Golbat tells her.

"Whatever." Wigglytuff rolls her eyes.

"You, me, Alakazam and Butterfree can stick together." Wigglytuff turns her attention back to Dragonite. "We can bring Golduck in and get him out if we need to, he's a physical threat."

"I'm in." Dragonite informs her.

"Alright." Wigglytuff smiles.

Confessional:

Dragonite: Wigglytuff wants me in an alliance. Like, why not? As long as it gets me further into the game, that's what matters.

Johto

Smoochum was seen talking to Skiploon and Politoed.

Confessional:

Smoochum: I'm not comfortable with my position in the game right now, so the best way is to make alliances.

"If the three of us stick together, we will be safe, we are not as bonded as those 3 over there." Smoochum points to Tyranitar, Ledian and Umbreon.

"Sure." Skiploon says.

Confessional:

Skiploon: Smoochum thinks she's with us, but she's going home first, the whole tribe can't stand her.

Reward Challenge

"Come on in guys! How's it going." Gallade greets the tribe as they walk in for the reward challenge.

"Good, our tribe is getting along well." Salemence tells Gallade about the Hoenn tribe.

"Very bad actually." Golbat tells Gallade. "Our shelter crumbled."

"Yeah, the rain was just horrible last night." Smoochum chips in.

"Well, but I hope all of you have bonded for the challenge." Gallade informs them. "In this challenge, you will all be blindfolded except for one member. That member will be standing on a platform and will have to guide all the members out of a maze. Everyone will be chained together in a line and the fighting voices of everyone will make the challenge difficult. I will give you thirty second to plan everything."

( The members will be standing in a line like this:

o-o-o-o-o with o's representing a player and the – as the chain.

They will have to move at different times in order to get out of the maze together.)

"Alright, everyone is at the starting lines. Plusle will be guiding the Hoenn tribe, Smoochum the Johto tribe and Alakazam for the Kanto tribe. On your marks, get set, go!" Gallade starts the challenge.

"SLOWLY WALK FORWARD! IN ABOUT TEN STEPS, THE FIRST PERSON TURN RIGHT! EVERYONE FOLLOW SLOWLY!" Plusle shouts to her tribemates.

The tribemates follow her instructions and they easily make it past the first turn.

"Okay, slowly." Smoochum tells her tribe. "Turn left now."

"WHAT?" Tyranitar shouts.

"SPEAK LOUDER!" Politoed tells her.

"I SAID TURN LEFT!" She shouted back.

Unfortunately, the whole tribe turned left together and got tangled altogether.

"Crap." Smoochum sighed.

Meanwhile, Alakazam was communicating with his tribemates through telepathy.

"That's not fair." Plusle sighed.

"I didn't say you couldn't use your powers." Gallade winked at her.

Plusle got a sign and used a Spark move on Alakazam, causing him to break communication. The whole Kanto tribe went haywire. Plusle continued giving orders while Alakazam was trying to shake the impact off.

"YOUR ALMOST THERE, TURN LEFT NOW, SLOWLY!" Plusle shouted to her tribe.

The Johto tribe finally started to work together.

"TAKE A STEP AT A TIME BEFORE YOU TURN!" Smoochum shouted.

Alakazam however, had managed to reconnect with them all and finish the challenge first.

"KANTO TRIBE WINS REWARD FIRST!" Gallade announced. "HOENN TRIBE SHORTLY AFTER!"

The Hoenn tribe had just reached the end.

The Johto tribe was only halfway through the course and sighed.

"Alright, Kanto tribe, you guys have won fishing gear for your tribe. Hoenn, for finishing in second, you have received a fishing mask and a fishing spear. Johto tribe, I have nothing for you and I'll see you tomorrow for the immunity challenge. Head back to camp and rest up, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Gallade informs them.

All three tribes picked their things up and headed back to their respective camps.

Confessional:

Tyranitar: Smoochum sucked at guiding us today, further proving she's the first one that's gonna go.

Alakazam: Plusle played dirty in the challenge today, but dirty is going to bite her back real soon.

Plusle: It wasn't fair that Alakazam could do that. This little chick may be small, but she knows what she's doing.

Kanto

"Good job guys!" Golduck congratulated the tribe.

"Let's go do some fishing and get some real protein." Dragonite laughed.

Confessional:

Golduck: Winning the challenge felt great, it showed we had good teamwork and if we keep it up, we'll prove to be the best tribe ever!

Wigglytuff, Dragonite and Golduck headed off to fish.

Butterfree and Alakazam were seen helping to improve the shelter.

Confessional:

Alakazam: The rain last night sucked and it was kind of my fault that all of us got wet, so improving the shelter, it's kind of like saying sorry and I'll fix my mistake. Golbat, on the other hand, is just sitting that, getting pampered.

"The weather is so hot." Golbat sighed, using his wing to fan himself and the other to block the sun.

Butterfree rolled her eyes, but continued improving the shelter.

Hoenn

"Sharpedo, could you teach us how to fish?" Mightyena asked Sharpedo, with Salemence standing by his side.

"Sure." Sharpedo smiled.

Confessional:

Salemence: We won a fishing spear and mask. It's not the best, but it will have to do.

They headed off to the beach to fish.

Plusle and Froslass were seen getting water while Chimecho was chopping firewood.

"My throat is going to die from all that shouting." Plusle told Froslass.

"Drink some water." Froslass told her.

"Alright.. OW!" Plusle did a slight shriek. "What is this on this rock?"

"It's camouflaged onto the rock, is it what I think it is?" Froslass asked her.

"Oh my god." Plusle picked it up. "Congratulations, you have found a Hidden Immunity Idol, you can play this before the votes are read during tribal to guarantee your safety."

"YES!" Froslass cheered.

"Let's hurry back and keep it." Plusle laughed.

Confessional:

Plusle: I found the Hidden Immunity Idol. What are the chances? Now, the little chick here has some power in this game.

Froslass: With the Idol, we will both be safe, it's a win-win situation.

Johto

Smoochum was on the outs of her tribe, and she knew it.

Confessional:

Smoochum: We have to win immunity, I don't want to go home.

"I'm going to get water." Politoed said.

Politoed suddenly collapsed onto the forest ground.

"Oh my god." Skiploon saw the whole scene. "SOMEONE CALL THE MEDIC!"

"Oh god." Umbreon sighed.

Ledian shook her head as Politoed was taken away on a stretcher.

Gallade walked in at that point.

"Politoed has been found unconscious, we'll check how he's doing, and if he's good, we'll bring him back into the game." Gallade informed the tribe.

Confessional:

Tyranitar: We need Politoed. We need the numbers.

Ledian: He HAS to be alright, I'm so worried right now.

NEXT TIME, ON SURVIVOR SINNOH

What happened to Politoed?

Kanto Tribe: Butterfree, Golduck, Alakazam, Golbat, Wigglytuff, Dragonite

Johto Tribe: Smoochum, Tyranitar, Skiploon, Ledian, Umbreon, Politoed

Hoenn Tribe: Froslass, Plusle, Chimecho, Sharpedo, Mightyena, Salemence


	3. Mission Success

On the first 2 days of Survivor, the tribes got off to a good start. The shelters of the Johto and Kanto tribe crumbled during the first night of rain, while the Hoenn tribe stayed strong. The Johto tribe planned to get rid of Smoochum, but with Politoed receiving medical attention, will the plan still go through?

SURVIVOR SINNOH

Night 2

Johto

The tribe was seen gathering around the fire. Ledian was seen cooking while the rest of the tribe gathered close to keep warm.

Confessional:

Ledian: I think Politoed being taken away has affected us heavily. I'm worried for him, everyone is worried for him.

"The rice is ready." Ledian informed the group.

The tribe gulped down their dinner quickly.

"I'll wash the pot." Smoochum said and left with the pot.

Confessional:

Smoochum: I am worried for Politoed, but if he is gone, that means no tribal council, and if we lose the immunity challenge, I'm going home. It's kind of mixed feelings right now.

"Good night guys." Skiploon said to her tribe.

Day 3

The tribes walked in for the immunity challenge.

Confessional:

Tyranitar: The original plan was to throw the challenge, but with Politoed out, it's too much of a risk and we need numbers, so we need to be safe.

"Alright guys, how's it been?" Gallade asked the tribes.

The Kanto and Hoenn tribe looked at the Johto tribe, wondering where Politoed was.

"You all must be wondering where Politoed is." Gallade responded to the stares. "Politoed is currently receiving medical attention at a hospital, we will need to see if he is fit enough to return, and we will inform you for the losing tribe at tribal tonight."

The tribes all nodded in understanding.

"Alright, let's begin immunity. This is the Immunity Idol." Gallade placed his hand on a Dialga statue. "Having this grants your tribe immunity at tribal council. The winning tribe will get this, while the tribe that comes in last will be up for elimination."

Some contestants smiled and cheered, while others nodded.

"The immunity challenge today will be simple. Each tribe member will use their arms to brace themselves between two walls, while their bare feet are perched on very narrow footholds. Every ten minutes, the castaways will move to smaller footholds. Once the third and final foothold has been reached, they will stay there for as long as possible. Each person will be matched up with someone from the opposite tribe. To score a point, they must outlast their opponent. If you drop first in your matchup, you will receive no points, one point if you are second and two points if you are third. The tribe that has the highest number of points wins immunity, while the last place tribe will be seeing me for tribal council. I'll give you a couple of minutes to strategise." Gallade announced the challenge. "As Johto only has 5 members, 1 member from each tribe other than Johto will sit out."

The tribes turned and begun to discuss.

"Alright, Wigglytuff and Chimecho sits out for the Kanto and Johto tribe respectively." Gallade looks at the two members sitting on the bench at the side.

Matchups:

Dragonite vs Smoochum vs Plusle

Golbat vs Tyranitar vs Sharpedo

Butterfree vs Umbreon vs Froslass

Golduck vs Ledian vs Salemence

Alakazam vs Skiploon vs Mightyena

"Guys, you have 30 seconds to get to the highest but broadest foothold. Take your time and be careful." Gallade tells the contestants.

The contestants all step up to the first foothold.

"This challenge is now on!" Gallade starts the challenge.

"You guys can do it!" Wigglytuff cheers her tribe on.

"Don't think about the pain!" Chimecho tips her tribe.

Everyone is seen holding on. Golbat looks like he is struggling, Tyranitar is sweating, everyone else is holding strong.

"Ten minutes is up, move down to the second foothold, it's slightly smaller than the first foothold, but these footholds are really tiny, so it makes a big difference." Gallade instructs the contestants.

They all take a step down.

At this moment, Golbat has his wing slip and he falls.

"Golbat first one out of the challenge!" Gallade announces.

Golbat grumbles as he walks to the bench while Tyranitar and Sharpedo grin.

All the contestants make it to the second foothold successfully.

"You guys have been in this for 15 minutes." Gallade tells them.

Tyranitar and Sharpedo are both seen struggling.

"Hey Sharpedo, why don't we ask Gallade for a point each and both of us drop?" Tyranitar suggests to Sharpedo.

"Agreed." Sharpedo smiled and nodded.

"Both of you are dropping out for a point?" Gallade asks them.

"Yup." They both say. "We can't do this much longer."

"Alright, both of you step down, 1 point each to Johto and Hoenn." Gallade lets them down.

They both give a fistbump to each other and head to the bench.

Kanto-0

Johto-1

Hoenn-1

"Alright, it's been another ten minutes, take a step to the final foothold. This is the smallest." Gallade tells them.

Suddenly, Dragonite takes a tumble.

"Another one out for Kanto!" Gallade announced. "The remaining members have to stay strong in order for Kanto to have a shot at winning!"

Dragonite apologized to his tribe and walked to the bench.

Froslass suddenly took a slip when a strong gust of wind blew.

"Damn." She said under her breath.

"Froslass out for the Hoenn tribe." Gallade announced.

"It's okay!" Plusle told Froslass as she headed back to the bench.

"I can't either, I'm sorry." Salemence told his tribe and took his step down.

"Hoenn tribe losing their league." Gallade said. "Wind blowing again!"

Butterfree took a hit at this wind.

"Crap." She sighed.

"Kanto tribe scores a point and Umbreon wins two for Johto. A great comeback for the Johto tribe after their reward challenge." Gallade informs the contestants.

Kanto: 1

Johto: 3

Hoenn: 1

"This is starting to hurt." Skiploon sighed.

"ALAKAZAM!" Plusle suddenly shouted.

Alakazam was woken from his trance and suddenly fell down.

"Alakazam is out in a surprising turn of events." Gallade smiled at Plusle's move.

Alakazam spat at Plusle's direction and walked to the bench.

"The six of you have been in this for 30 minutes!" Gallade smiled at them, amazed at how long they lasted.

"I can't guys, I'm sorry." Skiploon said as she stepped down.

"Skiploon steps down, earning Johto a point and Mightyena winning his matchup." Gallade announced.

Mightyena gave Skiploon a pat on the back as they both headed back to the bench.

Kanto: 1

Johto: 4

Hoenn: 3

"Kanto tribe, you have officially lost the challenge." Gallade informed them.

"THANK GOD!" Smoochum shouted as she stepped down.

Golduck sighed and stepped down as well.

"I will be seeing the Kanto tribe at tribal council tonight." Gallade informed them. "Immunity was going to continue, but since Smoochum stepped down, the challenge is over."

FINAL RESULTS:

KANTO: 2

JOHTO: 7

HOENN: 5

"Congratulations Johto tribe on winning immunity, I will inform you of Politoed's condition tonight. We've decided to give you guys an extra reward of a pack of sausages." Gallade told them as he passed the idol and the sausages to Skiploon, who happily took them. "Kanto tribe, I'll see you tonight."

The tribes departed the challenge site.

Confessional:

Wigglytuff: Tonight we're going into tribal. If Politoed makes it back, there will be tribal, and hopefully, we can get rid of the burden, Golbat.

Kanto

"I'll go get water." Butterfree sighed.

"I'm coming with you." Wigglytuff said as she got her pail to go to the well.

Dragonite, Golduck and Alakazam headed to the beach where they discussed tribal.

"I think it's best if we keep Golbat and get rid of Butterfree and Wigglytuff." Alakazam suggested. "They are weaker in challenges and won't help us."

"I say Butterfree in that case." Dragonite said. "She won't be useful in physical challenges."

"I don't know." Golduck said.

Confessional:

Golduck: Alakazam wants to get Butterfree out, but I think we should be getting out Golbat.

Wigglytuff and Butterfree were seen getting water.

"Look, I think the boys will conspire to get either of us out, so we should stir up some trouble at camp. Before the boys get back, we topple the fish and let Golbat take the blame." Wigglytuff suggested.

Butterfree smiled in agreement and they quickly head back to camp.

Confessional:

Butterfree: Wigglytuff's idea was genius. It'll keep us in another few days.

The two of them slowly sneaked up to the fish and toppled the bucket before running away quickly back to the well. Golbat was resting at a corner and did not notice.

"What the hell!" Golduck shouted. "Someone toppled all our fish."

The whole tribe gathered. Wigglytuff let out a small smirk.

Confessional:

Wigglytuff: Mission success.

"It wasn't us, we were drawing water." Wigglytuff said.

"Then it had to be Golbat." Alakazam stated.

"WHAT?" Golbat shrieked, "I did no such thing."

"You were the only one here, who else could it be?" Dragonite asked.

"It wasn't me, I was resting in the corner." Golbat pointed.

The tribe was too frustrated at Golbat to continue the conversation.

Confessional:

Golbat: I know this tribe doesn't like me, but framing me for something I didn't do, that's crossing the line.

"I still think we should vote out Butterfree tonight." Alakazam whispered to the boys.

...

The Kanto tribe was seen walking into tribal council.

"Welcome to your very first tribal council. Grab a torch, light it and put it behind you. Fire represents life in this game, and once it's out, you are out of the game." Gallade told them.

The tribe did as told and sat down at their respective positions.

"Okay, so some questions before we start tribal." Gallade smiled. "Wigglytuff, how are things back at camp?"

"Not too good. Our shelter has definitely improved, but there are people that are too comfortable." Wigglytuff replied.

"And who would that be?" Gallade asked to clarify further.

"Golbat." She replied bluntly.

"Golbat, she just threw you under the bus." Gallade looked at Golbat.

"You know, they may say things about me, but they have put things I didn't do into other people's minds." Golbat said.

"Like what?" Gallade asked further.

"Someone spilled the fish and it wasn't me. The whole tribe is still blaming me for it." Golbat told Gallade.

"Alakazam, how true is this?" Gallade turned his attention to Alakazam.

"We aren't sure who spilled the fish, but Golbat was the prime suspect because he was the only one at camp when it happened." Alakazam replied.

"Let's move on. Dragonite, what kind of move would your tribe be doing tonight?" Gallade turned his attention to Dragonite.

"We would be doing a strategic move I hope. I hope that this decision will help further our positions into the game." Dragonite replied.

"Butterfree, do you think it's you?" Gallade asked her.

"No, I contribute a lot to camp and I am very loyal." Butterfree replied.

"Golduck, do you agree with that?" Gallade asked him.

"I do agree with that from what I see so far. She helps us with water and cooking, she also helped the shelter. I think what Dragonite was saying was who would help us more in challenges, and I hope we make the right choice." Golduck responded.

"Alright, it is time to vote, Wigglytuff, you're up first." Gallade informed the tribe.

Wigglytuff wrote Golbat's name down.

"You are a slacker, and basically you suck." She said and she placed her vote in the box.

Alakazam wrote Butterfree's name down.

"I'm sorry, but I still think we need physical forces in challenges."

Butterfree came up and wrote Golbat's name.

"It's easy to talk, but to not do anything to help the tribe." She shaked her head and put her vote in the box.

Golbat walked up.

"Butterfree. You may think you are nice and helpful, but you really are a b**ch." He said and placed his vote in the box.

Dragonite and Golduck placed their votes in the box and walked back.

"Alright, there is an important announcement tonight. Politoed is NOT…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

staying in medical. That means he is coming back into the game, and your votes will be counted tonight." Gallade announced.

The tribe stared at Gallade and nodded.

"Any idols?" Gallade asked. "Sorry, I'm really tired to say the usual."

Nobody played an idol.

"I'll go tally the votes." Gallade said.

"First vote, Butterfree."

Butterfree looked worried.

"Second vote, Butterfree."

Golbat smiled a little.

"Third vote, Golbat."

"Fourth vote, Golbat."

Golbat's smirk faded.

Golduck and Dragonite looked at each other and nodded.

"Fifth vote…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Golbat."

Golbat suddenly looked concerned. Butterfree looked worried and Alakazam stared at Golduck and Dragonite.

"First person voted out of Survivor Sinnoh, Golbat." Gallade flipped the vote. "Please bring me your torch."

Golbat took his belongings, and watched his torch get extinguished.

He walked out without taking another look back.

"You guys chose to get rid of someone that you perceive as a slacker. We will see if they made the right decision." Gallade told the tribe. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

The tribe members smiled at each other except for Alakazam and walked out of tribal.

Final Words:

Golbat: I think being blamed for things I didn't do was the worst part of this game. I don't think the game sucks, I think it's just the people. They better do well without me.

Kanto: Wigglytuff, Dragonite, Golduck, Butterfree, Alakazam

Johto: Smoochum, Umbreon, Tyranitar, Ledian, Skiploon, Politoed

Hoenn: Mightyena, Froslass, Salemence, Sharpedo, Chimecho, Plusle

First Challenge Stats (Based on time):

Plusle 33mins 1st

Ledian 33mins 2nd

Golduck 32mins 3rd

Smoochum 32mins 4th

Mightyena 31mins 5th

Skiploon 31mins 6th

Alakazam 28mins 7th

Umbreon 25mins 8th

Butterfree 25mins 9th

Salemence 23mins 10th

Froslass 22mins 11th

Dragonite 20mins 12th

Sharpedo/Tyranitar 16mins tied for 13th

Golbat 10mins 15th

Wigglytuff/Chimecho/Politoed did not participate

FINAL PLACINGS:

Golbat 18th


	4. CIVILISATION

Previously on Survivor Sinnoh, the Kanto tribe begun to crumble while the Johto tribe's fight increased as Politoed received medical attention. However, the Kanto tribe could not stop falling apart, and Golbat was the first member out of the game. 17 are left, who will be eliminated next?

Night 3

Kanto

"The plan was Butterfree." Alakazam told Dragonite and Golduck.

"Yes, it was." Dragonite replied. "We thought that it was better to keep someone that actually contributed to the tribe."

"Yea, Golbat wasn't contributing anything, and I think Butterfree would have been a more loyal ally." Golduck added in.

"I still don't think you guys made the right decision." Alakazam frowned and walked away.

Confessional:

Alakazam: I'm worried that Golduck and Dragonite are closer to Wigglytuff and Butterfree, and if we go to tribal again, I'm going home.

Wigglytuff and Butterfree took up a portion of the shelter and started talking and laughing about things.

Confessional:

Wigglytuff: The 'sabotage Golbat and save our butts' plan was a success. Butterfree and I are here for another day, that's the main point.

"Good night guys!" Wigglytuff shouted.

Johto

Gallade walked into the Johto tribe.

The Johto tribe anxiously gathered around Gallade, awaiting the news of Politoed.

"Well Johto tribe, I'm pleased to announce that Politoed is back in the game and the Kanto tribe proceeded into tribal. Please welcome back Politoed from the Route 224 Visitor's Hospital." Gallade smiled and signaled Politoed to come in.

"Hey guys." Politoed smiled and the whole tribe gathered around and hugged him.

Confessional:

Politoed: It's great to be back in the game. I am all rested and revitalized to continue the game. I was out because I was dehydrated. So, I need to visit the ocean more in the game because I am a water type and I am easily prone to dehydration. I'm ready to win this.

"Politoed, tell us what happened?" Smoochum asked him.

"Well, I fainted due to dehydration, I was given instructions on what to do and I'm ready to play the game." Politoed laughed.

The whole tribe cheered and they headed to bed.

Confessional:

Tyranitar: It's great to have Politoed back in the game. It helps us in terms of numbers and physical strength. It has also boosted the whole tribe's morale and we will ready for the challenges ahead.

Day 4

Hoenn

"It's raining." Plusle says in a singsong voice.

The whole tribe is gathered under the shelter.

"Plusle, Froslass, squeeze closer." Salemence sighs. "We need to keep warm."

Froslass and Plusle stared at each other.

Confessional:

Plusle: You want the smallest girl in this game to go over and keep you warm? Keep dreaming. I can't even keep myself warm.

Kanto

"I'm glad this shelter didn't fall apart." Wigglytuff laughed.

Confessional:

Alakazam: Tribal last night didn't go as planned and I'm really worried now.

"At least we have more fresh water." Golduck smiled and consoled the tribe.

"We should keep close so it's warmer." Dragonite said.

Johto

Smoochum was sound asleep.

"I still think we should vote her off if we can." Tyranitar said.

"I think we shouldn't throw a challenge, but wait till we actually lose one." Ledian told him.

"Yea, I agree. What if we lose one later on?" Skiploon added in.

Confessional:

Ledian: Because Politoed was almost out of the game; we didn't throw the challenge as planned. Now that Politoed is back, it's back to getting rid of Smoochum. Still, it's a numbers game and we need her.

Reward Challenge

The tribes walked in for the reward challenge even though it was still raining.

"Johto and Hoenn tribe taking their first look at the new Kanto tribe, Golbat voted out at the first tribal council." Gallade informed the tribes.

A few members of the other tribes raised an eyebrow.

"Tyranitar, you seemed shocked." Gallade pointed it out.

"Strategically for them, they need manpower for challenges. For us, it's useful because it makes them weaker and we can easier." Tyranitar replied.

"Alakazam, what do you have to say about that?" Gallade turned his attention to Alakazam.

"I did not vote Golbat out, so it wasn't my decision." Alakazam said calmly.

The Kanto tribe remained silent.

"Alright, let's begin the reward challenge. Do you want to know what you are playing for?" Gallade asked them.

"YES!" They shouted back loudly.

"The reward would be something very comfortable. Your very own Survivor Toilet!" Gallade smiled.

The tribes cheered.

"Now the challenge today would be a nice and muddy challenge, perfect for the weather today." Gallade smirked. "Mud wrestling."

The tribes groaned, especially the girls who didn't want to get dirty.

"It will be 3-way, and the tribe that has the most points at the end wins. You will be given 0 points if you fall out first, 1 point if you fall out second and 2 points for being the last man standing." Gallade informed the tribes. "As the Kanto tribe only has 5 players, one member from the Johto and Hoenn tribe has to sit out. You cannot choose Chimecho."

"I'll sit out." Plusle said and Smoochum volunteered for the Johto tribe.

"Alright, Plusle and Smoochum, head to the bench. I'll give the tribes sometime to discuss." Gallade gave them a few minutes.

Matchups:

1\. Dragonite vs Tyranitar vs Salemence

2\. Butterfree vs Skiploon vs Chimecho

3\. Wigglytuff vs Ledian vs Froslass

4\. Golduck vs Umbreon vs Mightyena

5\. Alakazam vs Politoed vs Sharpedo

"Matchup number 1, are you ready?" Gallade asked.

Dragonite, Tyranitar and Salemence nodded as they stared at their opponents.

"This is the biggest matchup to start of the challenge. Okay, GO!" Gallade announced.

Salemence did not budge from his spot while Dragonite and Tyranitar clashed mercilessly onto each other. Tyranitar fell down and Dragonite begun to push him off. Tyranitar held onto Dragonite and Salemence quickly joined in the action by pushing Tyranitar. Once Tyranitar was at the edge, Salemence pushed both Dragonite and him into the mud.

"SALEMENCE SCORES 2 FOR HOENN!" Gallade announced. "Dragonite scores 1 for Kanto and Tyranitar scores nothing for Johto."

Kanto- 1

Johto- 0

Hoenn- 2

Matchup 2 was not very violent, with Skiploon being pushed in first, Chimecho voluntarily stepped down after Butterfree had pushed her.

Kanto- 3

Johto- 0

Hoenn- 3

"Johto falling behind very quickly. Matchup 3 head up." Gallade said.

Wigglytuff rolled off while Ledian pushed Froslass off.

"A very unpainful match, but Johto finally scores." Gallade lets out a small laugh.

Kanto- 3

Johto- 2

Hoenn- 4

The fourth matchup was rather violent, with Golduck and Umbreon attempting to push off Mightyena, but Mightyena managing to pull Umbreon with him.

Kanto- 5

Johto- 3

Hoenn- 4

"Final matchup." Gallade announced.

Alakazam eyed his opponents while Sharpedo and Politoed both nodded and pushed Alakazam together at the start. Alakazam stood no chance and was pushed off immediately. Sharpedo at this point knocked Politoed without hesitation.

"HOENN WINS REWARD!" Gallade announced.

The Hoenn tribe cheers.

"That's all I have for you guys, head back to camp and rest up for immunity tomorrow." Gallade smiled.

Confessional:

Froslass: FINALLY, A TOILET, CIVILISATION.

Hoenn

Froslass and Plusle skipped merrily into camp to see the toilet.

"I can't wait to see how it looks like." Chimecho said, looking intrigued.

They opened the door and there was only a toilet bowl.

"Well, that was sad." Mightyena sighed.

"At least we don't have to go into the woods to do our business anymore." Plusle shrugged.

The rain had stopped at this point.

"Well, let's get washed up." Salemence said and the whole tribe headed to the beach.

Author's Note: I wanted all contestants to have a Ponderosa experience

GOLBAT AT PONDEROSA

Golbat walks into the Doctor's office.

"Is everything alright?" Chansey asks.

"Yea, I'm just hungry." Golbat said.

"Okay, so your current weight is 117lbs. You lost 4ilbs." Chansey informed Golbat.

"Not bad for 3 days." Golbat nodded his head, impressed.

Golbat walked to the car.

"I'm actually quite excited for Ponderosa. I think 3 days was enough to tell me that I need to appreciate what I have back home." Golbat said.

"Oh my, this is a nice place." Golbat said as he got out of the car. "It's pretty big."

Author's Note: This Ponderosa is the same as the Heroes vs Villains one.

Golbat entered the washroom to wash his hands.

"I haven't changed that much. Just slightly more tanned." He said.

A feast was laid on the table in front of him.

"I am going for the roast chicken." He smiled.

(CUT SCENE)

Golbat walks into his dormitory. "Well, this is nice. There's a bed, a bathroom and a storage. I think I like Ponderosa."

Golbat was seen unpacking his things.

"Well, good night guys, Survivor was fun. Golbat signs out." Golbat smiled to the camera.


	5. An enormous Magikarp in our tribe

Previously on Survivor Sinnoh

The Kanto tribe lost its early lead and Golbat was sent out of the game. Unable to recover, they once again lost the reward challenge while the Hoenn tribe received a toilet for their win. What will happen next?

Day 5

Kanto

Golduck and Dragonite were seen fishing.

"Do you think we can get Alakazam out?" Dragonite asked Golduck.

"We can, but I think he'll be useful in mental challenges." Golduck replied.

"The guys have the majority. If we can make an alliance, we will have a 3-2 advantage." Dragonite said. "But Alakazam has to be in on it."

"We can try to convince him when we need too. I think he's still mad at us for voting out Golbat." Golduck sighed.

Confessional:

Dragonite: In case of an emergency, the guys have an advantage. The girls in our tribe don't do anything. Butterfree just watches the food cook and Wigglytuff just lies down. It doesn't really matter if they go.

Hoenn

Salemence was seen lying in the Hoenn shelter. Plusle was eyeing him in disgust.

Confessional:

Plusle: We have an enormous Magikarp in our tribe. (laughs) Salemence is big and annoying. All he does all day is lie around camp. He wakes up, lifts himself up to see what's happening and goes back to sleep. Sharpedo and Mightyena go fishing. Froslass and I get firewood and water and Chimecho cooks. Everyone does something except for him. So annoying.

"Tree mail!" Chimecho alerts the tribe.

"One more will be sent home tonight, to prevent it from being you, run with all your might." Mightyena read.

"We're going to have to run." Plusle groaned.

Johto

"It's a running challenge but we can't sit Smoochum out." Tyranitar said.

"We can sit Ledian out." Skiploon suggested. "She runs slightly faster than Smoochum."

Confessional:

Umbreon: Because we have 1 more person than the other tribe, we have to sit one person out and since we can't sit out the same person for back to back challenges, Smoochum has to participate and she isn't the most athletic.

Immunity Challenge

The three tribes walk in for the immunity challenge.

"Alright, I am are going to need the idols back Hoenn and Johto tribes." Gallade informs the two tribes.

Plusle and Smoochum hand the immunity idol back to Gallade.

"Okay, let's get started with today's immunity challenge. One member of each tribe has to up and play for each round. The three castaways would race along the beach to dig up a single bag in a designated lane. The castaways would then have to race back to their respective finish mat. The first person to be touching the bag and their finish mat would score a point for their tribe. The tribe with the lowest points at the end of three rounds will be sending someone home. Johto and Hoenn tribes, you will have to sit someone out." Gallade informed the tribes of the challenge.

"Alright, so Chimecho sits out for Hoenn, Ledian for Johto. First matchup, head to the starting mats." Gallade instructed. "First matchup, it is Alakazam, Politoed and Plusle. Survivors ready?"

"Well this is a nice position to be in. Smallest girl in the game against 2 guys." Plusle shrugged.

"I can't wait to kick your ass." Alakazam smirks.

"GO!" Gallade shouts and the three race off to the designated lanes.

The survivors ran to their respective lane and begun to dig.

"The bags could be anywhere under that hot sand." Gallade smiles. "Let me have an ice cold lemonade while you guys dig."

"Come on, we've been without ice, sweet beverages for 5 days." Tyranitar complained.

"Politoed has the bag!" Gallade shouts.

Alakazam quickly knocks Politoed down and tries to snatch the bag. Politoed holds on tightly to the bag. Plusle assists Alakazam in snatching the bag.

"Everyone is in it." Gallade smiles.

The three tribes cheer for their members.

"Just break their bones!" Dragonite shouts.

"I'll break your bone." Froslass rolls her eyes at him.

Plusle emerges out of the fight with the bag and sprints back. Alakazam recovers and tries to knock her out, but Plusle knocks him back full force. Politoed recovers but it's too late.

"Plusle scores for Hoenn!" Gallade announces. "Next matchup to the mats."

Confessional:

Plusle: Smallest chick on the show knocked out two men. Not too shabby.

"Hoenn currently leads with a point. It is Butterfree, Skiploon and Froslass in the next matchup. Survivors ready, GO!" Gallade commences the second round.

The three members run to their lane. Butterfree gets the bag quickly. Both Froslass and Skiploon begin to snatch the bag. Froslass grabs the bag but Skiploon pounces on her and both fall to the floor.

"This is insane!" Salemence shouts.

"I'm glad we're not doing this." Ledian tells Chimecho on the bench and they both laugh.

Skiploon drags Froslass to the Johto mat while Butter free tries to snatch the bag but Froslass holds strong.

"Skiploon using all her might to drag Froslass and Butterfree to the Johto mat." Gallade watches amused.

Skiploon successfully reaches the mat and both Froslass and Butterfree return to their mats disappointed.

"Johto with a point now." Gallade continues "If Kanto does not catch up, they will be seeing me tonight!"

Mightyena wins his matchup against Dragonite and Tyranitar.

Wigglytuff wins her matchup against Smoochum and Sharpedo.

"Alright, last matchup, Hoenn choosing to sit this one out since they are already immune. It is Golduck against Umbreon." Gallade announced.

"GO!" Gallade starts the final round.

Umbreon and Golduck run to their lane and begin to dig. Umbreon gets his first and runs. Golduck knocks him down quickly. Umbreon recovers and pushes Golduck off him as Golduck attempts to snatch the bag away.

The Kanto and Johto tribe both look worried as the Hoenn tribe watches, looking amused.

Golduck manages to grab the bag and run but Umbreon leaps onto him, pushing him onto the floor.

"That's gotta hurt." Wigglytuff looks in shock.

Umbreon snatches the bag back and runs to his mat safely.

"AND THAT IS IT!" Gallade shouts. "Kanto I'll be seeing you tonight again and Johto and Hoenn, take back the idols."

The three tribes walks back to their camps.

Confessional:

Alakazam: I really think I'm going home today, it's time to fight for my life.

Day 5

Kanto

The tribe walked into camp.

"We'll get water." Wigglytuff and Butterfree both go and get water.

Golduck and Dragonite pull Alakazam aside.

"We want to form an All Guys alliance with you." Golduck tells Alakazam.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Alakazam asked them.

"The last vote we voted was for what we thought was right. If we keep you around, that's the right decision as our tribe needs manpower." Dragonite tells him.

"And Butterfree does not offer much manpower." Golduck adds on.

"Okay." Alakazam agreed.

Confessional:

Alakazam: I don't know how much I can trust them, but right now, it's all I got.

Butterfree and Wigglytuff were seen conversing at the well.

"The boys will get rid of Alakazam and both of us will be safe." Wigglytuff assured Butterfree.

"I still think either of us is in danger tonight." Butterfree told her.

"Don't worry." Wigglytuff said.

Confessional:

Butterfree: Wigglytuff thinks that the boys are with us, but I don't think so.

Butterfree walks up to Golduck.

"You guys are keeping me and Wigglytuff right?" Butterfree asked him.

"Yea, totally" Golduck lied.

"Okay then. I think that you might betray us." Butterfree told him honestly.

"Then to tell you the truth, you are going home tonight." Golduck blatantly told her.

"I knew it, you guys are with Alakazam." Butterfree said frustratedly.

"We need the manpower." Golduck told her.

"Alakazam will jump ship once there is an opportunity. I'll be loyal all the way, Wigglytuff is with us too." Butterfree argued.

"Our minds have been made up, there is nothing you can do about it." Golduck said.

"You can't betray your alliance like that." Butterfree shakes her head.

"Oh we can." Golduck told her.

Confessional:

Golduck: My strategy at this point is to make it to the end with Dragonite. Alakazam is smart and he knows that if he's not with us, he's going home tonight. But Butterfree is right. Alakazam will flip once he gets too. It's going to a hard decision, keeping someone who is weak or keeping someone that will jump ship, it's hard.

The Kanto tribe walked into tribal.

"Alright, your second time here, and the other 2 tribes have yet to even see this place." Gallade told them. "Butterfree, how safe are you tonight?"

"I don't know. I think I can go home, but it's all down to the boys decision on whether they want to back out of their decision or not." Butterfree shrugged.

"And what is their decision?" Gallade asked.

"To get rid of me. It's me or Alakazam and tonight, they want me out." Butterfree replied.

"Golduck, how true is that?" Gallade turned his attention to Golduck.

"It's 100% true. Butterfree isn't strong in challenges and Alakazam, the tribe hasn't really gotten to know him, so it's down to both of them. But tonight, our decision is Butterfree." Golduck replied.

"But I think Butterfree shouldn't be gone." Wigglytuff intersected.

"Then your going out next. Simple." Dragonite replied for Golduck.

"Alakazam, is this drama good for you at the moment?" Gallade asked him.

"Definitely, it just assures you that it's not going to be me tonight." Alakazam replied.

"Alright, let's get down to voting." Gallade said.

Golduck walks up and writes Butterfree's name down.

"You are weak in challenges and you are useless to the tribe. Sorry." Golduck smiles and puts his vote in the box.

Butterfree walks up and write Golduck's name down.

"You weren't even part of the original alliance. Goodbye." Butterfree smiles.

"I'll go tally the votes." Gallade smirks.

"Alright, if anyone has a hidden immunity idol and they want to use it, now would be the time." Gallade said.

No one says anything.

"I'll read the votes then." Gallade said.

"First vote, Butterfree." Gallade read.

Golduck smirked and Butterfree had no reaction.

"Second vote, Butterfree." Gallade read.

"Third vote, Golduck." Gallade read.

"Fourth vote, Golduck." Gallade read.

"Fifth vote,

…

…

…

…"

The camera pans on Butterfree and Golduck's face as Dragonite looks shocked.

"Second person voted out of Survivor Sinnoh…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Golduck, please bring me your torch." Gallade read.

Golduck and Dragonite looked shocked while Alakazam, Butterfree and Wigglytuff smirked.

Golduck sees his torch be put out and walks away.

"Well, that was a shocking tribal. That just teaches you to never think your safe in this game. Goodnight." Gallade smiles.

The tribe walks back to camp.

Final words:

Golduck: I really thought that Alakazam was going to be with us, but I guess everyone was right that he's a flipper. I don't regret playing this game, I only regret not playing it better.

PONDEROSA:

Golduck walks into the Doctor's office.

"You started this game at 180 pounds, you now weight 175. You lost 5 pounds." Chansey told him.

"That isn't bad, 5 pounds." Golduck sighed.

"I'm just having the feeling of I could still be in the game, and damn I'm out." Golduck sighed. "Well, 5 days with no food and water was enough." 

"Is that Golbat?" Golduck asked as he gets out of the car.

Golbat was seen eating dinner.

"Hey." Golbat smirked.

"Hey." Golduck sighed.

"You okay?" Golbat asked.

"Yea I'm fine, I'm just upset that I'm out this early." Golduck sighed again.

"I was expecting another contestant, not from our tribe." Golbat said.

"Well, we just suck at challenges." Golduck shook his head. "It's time for dinner. I lasted 5 days, it's time to enjoy."

Golduck was seen entering his dorm.

"Well this is nice. I saw some kayaks, so I'm probably going to kayak tomorrow if it doesn't rain." He said.

He continued to unpack his stuff.

"It's time for a shower, see y'all next time." Golduck said and winked and the camera blacked out.


	6. Drop your buffs

Previously on Survivor Sinnoh, the Kanto tribe continued to fall apart and once again lost immunity. With the guys on the tribe planning to take out Butterfree, Alakazam stuck with his original alliance and Golduck was blindsided out of the game. 16 are left, who will be voted out next?

 **Night 5**

 **Kanto**

"What the heck?" Dragonite was seen talking to Alakazam.

"We were with them since the start, they are loyal allies." Alakazam explained.

"But they are weak in challenges, if we lose again, they will stick together and either you or myself will be voted out." Dragonite pointed out.

"We won't lose again." Alakazam assured.

Confessional:  
Dragonite: I'm very worried about my place in the game now. I think I'm on the bottom of my alliance and if we go to tribal again, I'm out.

Butterfree and Wigglytuff were seen lying under the shelter.

"I'll try to keep Alakazam with us till the end." Wigglytuff whispered.

"Let's hope all will work out." Butterfree smiled.

 **Day 6**

 **Reward Challenge**

The tribes were seen walking into the challenge.

"Hoenn and Johto tribe taking their very first look at the new Kanto tribe, Golduck voted out at the last tribal council." Gallade announced, smiling at the shocked faces of the other tribes. "Salemence, you seemed shocked."

"I did not expect them to vote out one of their more athletic members, but there is clearly some strategy in that." Salemence smiled.

"Alright, let's get to today's challenge." Gallade smirked. "But first, drop your buffs, we're switching tribes.

Everyone looked shocked.

"I will pass around a bag filled with stones. If you draw a blue rock, you are on the new Kanto tribe. If you draw a red rock, you are on the new Johto tribe, and if you draw a green rock, you are on the new Hoenn tribe. And there is a new tribe. If you draw a yellow rock, you will be on the new Sinnoh tribe." Gallade explained.

Everyone took a rock. "Alright open!" Gallade instructed them. Some people looked shocked, others worried, some excited.

"On the new Kanto tribe, we have Sharpedo, Politoed, Butterfree and Alakazam. On the new Johto tribe, we have Salemence, Wigglytuff, Smoochum and Umbreon. On the new Hoenn tribe, we have Froslass, Dragonite, Chimecho and Tyranitar. Finally on the new Sinnoh tribe, we have Plusle, Mightyena, Ledian and Skiploom." Gallade informed everyone.

Confessionals:  
Wigglytuff: Uh Oh, I'm without my partner-in-crime Butterfree. Hopefully she'll stick with Alakazam and I can inch my way into the merge and reunite with them.

Froslass: I hate it, that's all.

Plusle: On the positive note, there's no more Salemence. On the negative note, I'm poster child for weak survivor on my tribe, so I hope Mightyena and I can get Ledian onto our side because she's less of a threat than Skiploom.

"Mightyena, you don't seem pleased?" Gallade asked him.

"Well, clearly our new tribe isn't very physical, and we have a lack of strength, so hopefully the next couple of challenges aren't that physical." Mightyena pointed out.

"Alright then. Today, you will be bowling. The two tribes that knock down the most number of pins after four rounds will win reward. Want to know what you guys are playing for?" Gallade asked the tribes.

"YES!" The tribes shouted.

"For the Sinnoh tribe, if you are in the top 2, you will have a camp that is ready-built. For the rest of the tribes, I will double your rice portions. That means more energy. Or you can choose, blankets, which will keep you warm at night, and more shelter from the rain." Gallade smiled.

The tribes look tempted.

Confessional:  
Smoochum: This challenge is super important because I don't like being wet, and the tribe shelter sucks. If we can win this, we will be warm, dry and have an improved shelter. They can have my rice portions all they want, but I refuse to get wet.

"I'll give you guys a minute to strategise" Gallade informed them.

 **Matchups:**

Politoed vs Smoochum vs Chimecho vs Plusle

Butterfree vs Umbreon vs Froslass vs Ledian

Sharpedo vs Wigglytuff vs Tyranitar vs Skiploom

Alakazam vs Salemence vs Dragonite vs Mightyena

"First round, Politoed is up first!" Gallade announced.

Politoed rolled the ball, with a lot of strength but the ball diverted to the side at the end, knocking down only 3 pins.

"Politoed scores 3 for Kanto!"

The Kanto tribe claps for him.

Smoochum rolled the ball but too weakly, but it still went straight, knocking down 5 pins.

"YES!" she shouted.

Chimecho was next, she had a good throw, but the ball diverted to the side, knocking down 4 pins.

Confessional:  
Plusle: I expected a lot of gutters, but I guess these people bowl often, and I am a luck bowler, meaning that my only strikes come one in a million and my gutter balls come like every time I breathe. It's over, sorry.

Plusle sighed, took the ball aimed and launched. The ball went full force straight and knocked down all the pins. She stared in disbelief while everybody clapped and the Sinnoh tribe cheered.

Confessional:  
Plusle: Today was lucky, I am a terrible bowler, ask anyone, and they will agree with you.

Kanto- 3  
Johto- 5  
Hoenn- 4  
Sinnoh- 10

Butterfree was next, she rolled the ball well, but the pins only knocked down in one direction, giving the Kanto 7 pins.

Confessional:  
Butterfree: I don't think anybody sees me as a threat, so I have to give my all in challenges to prove that I'm not that weak.

Umbreon launched the ball and knocked down 7 pins as well. He smiled at his throw.

Froslass threw the ball and it hit 6 pins. She shrugged.

Ledian threw her ball, but it got diverted and hit only 1 pin.

Confessional:  
Salemence: I knew Plusle and Mightyena were physical threats, but with Ledian on their tribe, it's useless.

Kanto- 10  
Johto- 12  
Hoenn- 10  
Sinnoh- 11

Sharpedo was up next, unfortunately he did not aim well and the ball only hit 2 pins.

Confessional:  
Alakazam: Initially, I thought maybe the Kanto tribe still had a chance. Well, I was completely wrong, we're just going on a continuous downhill spiral.

Wigglytuff threw the ball and hit 4 pins.

Tyranitar threw his ball with a lot of force but little accuracy, hitting 3 pins.

Skiploom was next and she aimed before launching her ball, knocking down 5 pins.

Kanto- 12  
Johto- 16  
Hoenn- 13  
Sinnoh- 16

Alakazam threw his ball well and got a strike. He smiled while everyone except for Plusle and Froslass clapped.

Confessional:  
Froslass: I don't like Alakazam, I just don't. I'm glad I'm not on the same tribe as him.

Salemence threw his ball and knocked down 8 pins.

Dragonite threw his ball and knocked down 9 pins.

Mightyena was up next.

Confessional:  
Mightyena: All the other matchups were like 2 to 5 pins, but this one was like 8,9, strikes, I'm worried, my tribe needs the shelter.

He aimed and launched and knocked down 9 pins.

"WOO!" He shouted.

"With that, Johto and Sinnoh win reward." Gallade announced.

The winning tribes hugged each other while the other tribes looked disappointed.

"Johto tribe, what do you want?" Gallade asked them.

"We should go with the rice, we need the energy." Wigglytuff told Salemence.

"Yea, we need as much energy as we can get." Umbreon agreed."We'll be taking the rice." Salemence told Gallade.

"Alright, it will be back at camp for you." Gallade told them. "I got nothing else for you guys, head back to camp."

Smoochum looked visibly upset but stayed silent.

Confessional:

Smoochum: In the Johto tribe, I realised that I gave a bad impression. So, new tribe, new people, another chance for me in this game.

 **Kanto:**

Politoed and Sharpedo walked into camp and stared at the mess.

"Wow." Sharpedo uttered.

"Sorry it isn't well done, we're not sure how to improve." Wigglytuff apologized.

"Well, let's just start now, I'll go get firewood and wood to build the shelter, two of you can gather leaves and one of you can refill the water supply." Politoed announced.

Confessional:  
Politoed: Their camp was a mess, so I needed to take charge and fix everything up.

Alakazam and Butterfree were seen gathering leaves.

"Okay, we will stick together." Alakazam immediately said.

"I agree, but we need either one of them to ensure majority and make sure it's not a tie." Butterfree informed him.

 **Johto**

Salemence and Wigglytuff stared in disbelief at the complete mess of their camp.

Confessional:

Wigglytuff: I know the Kanto camp was bad, but this is just terrible.

"Okay, Umbreon, do you want to go and get some wood, we need to improve this place. " Salemence said.

"Alright." Umbreon agreed and followed.

"I'll go gather leaves. Smoochum, can you go and get water for us?" Wigglytuff asked her.

"Sure." Smoochum gave a fake smile.

Confessional:  
Smoochum: This time, I need to prove that I am an asset, I help out around camp, I don't want to go home, not yet.

 **Hoenn**

Tyranitar smiled at the camp.

Confessional:

Tyranitar: This camp is clean, it's well done, much better than the Johto camp.

Chimecho was seen gathering water.

"Okay, I want to form an alliance with both of you." Dragonite stated directly.

"Yea, I was thinking about that too. Chimecho just isn't strong in challenges." Tyranitar agreed.

"Fine by me." Froslass said.

Confessional:

Froslass: Right now, this is my best choice on getting further in this game. Sorry.

 **Sinnoh**

"OH MY GOSH!" Plusle shouted.

The shelter of the camp was well protected, had a well that had clean water, sufficient food and blankets.

Confessional:

Ledian: When I saw the camp, I just was like Hallelujah.

Ledian and Skiploom were seen getting firewood.

"Okay, we need to rope in one of them to get into an alliance to form majority." Mightyena told Plusle.

"I have a plan though, but it might not fall through." Plusle said. "If we can find another hidden immunity idol in this camp, we can play one of them and get one of them out in the case that we lose. That way, we're not breaking any loyalty, so they'll be more willing to give us the jury vote if we're ever in final 2 or 3."

Mightyena nodded. "Alright, I can go check the beach while walking to fish, so it's not suspicious."

"Okay, I'll tell them I'm going for a walk to see if there are any fruits growing around this part of the island." Plusle said.

Confessional:  
Mightyena: I really hope Plusle's plan pulls through, so this way, we'll be saved without any backstabbing.

Tribes:  
Kanto: Politoed, Alakazam, Butterfree, Sharpedo  
Johto: Smoochum, Umbreon, Salemence, Wigglytuff  
Hoenn: Chimecho, Froslass, Tyranitar, Dragonite  
Sinnoh: Plusle, Mightyena, Ledian, Skiploom


	7. It's me anyway

Previously on Survivor Sinnoh, the 3 tribes dissolved to 4 tribes, leaving several minorities on each tribe. On the Hoenn tribe, Froslass forms a new alliance without her ex-tribe mate Chimecho while on the newly formed Sinnoh tribe, Plusle and Mightyena hatch up an interesting plan. 16 are left, who will be voted out tonight?

 **Night 6**

 **Hoenn**

Tyranitar and Dragonite were seen sleeping while Froslass and Chimecho were at the beach.

"I know I haven't talked much strategy with you but I really hope we stick together." Chimecho told Froslass.

"I would want to work with you, but the guys are sticking together on our tribe. If I vote with you, there might be a challenge or drawing rocks and I really don't want to take that risk." Froslass replied. "I really hope we don't go to tribal, and the original Hoenn can stick together."

Confessional:

Chimecho: I think Froslass is a very, I don't know materialistic person. If she needs you, she will clique with you, and if she doesn't need you, she will find someone else. Right now, I'm the oldest and the weakest on the tribe, and if we lose immunity, it's going to be me walking straight out of camp.

 **Day 7**

 **Kanto**

"Tree mail!" Butterfree called everyone.

"Heavy challenge for all, hope your strongest can hold on tight." Butterfree read.

"I think one of us is going to have to hold onto something, while the rest of us do something else." Politoed assumed.

"I think I'm the strongest here." Sharpedo said.

Confessional:

Sharpedo: I really hope my tribe can pull through the immunity challenge. Alakazam is the brains, Politoed is old, and Butterfree is only helpful around camp. So, it is up to me, and compared to the other youngsters, I'm not that strong.

 **Immunity Challenge**

The tribes walked in for immunity.

"Welcome to the challenge guys." Gallade welcomed them. "Today's challenge is simple. One tribe member will hold onto a rope. The rope is attached to a very light bucket. The rest of the tribe members will have to hold onto smaller buckets, and throw water at another tribe's bucket. If the holder can no longer hold onto the bucket, that tribe will be heading for elimination."

The tribes nodded.

"So, I'll give you guys a minute to strategise and we'll start." Gallade told them.

…

"For the Kanto tribe, Sharpedo is the holder. For the Johto tribe, Salemence is the holder. For the Hoenn tribe, Tyranitar is the holder, and for the Sinnoh tribe, Mightyena is the holder." Gallade informed the tribes.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Gallade allowed the contestants to start.

Confessional:

Ledian: The Sinnoh tribe is currently in danger because we have no manpower. Mightyena is definitely is not as strong as the other 3 even though he is already considered fit, so it's going to be tough.

The Kanto tribe aimed for the Hoenn tribe, while the Johto tribe spread their 3 buckets out evenly. Ledian was pouring water into the Johto tribe, while the other 2 were aiming for Hoenn as well. The Hoenn tribe decided to aim for the Kanto tribe.

The girls were seen struggling, while Alakazam was dragging his bucket. Dragonite and Umbreon were the only ones jogging.

"I don't get why they make all these tough challenges on sunny days." Plusle complained while dragging her bucket slowly.

The Hoenn tribes bucket was getting filled rapidly, with the Kanto tribe following quickly thanks to Dragonite's speed.

Wigglytuff walked up to Butterfree and Alakazam in the middle of the challenge. "The Johto tribe will throw water into the Hoenn tribe's bucket if you can give us a machete."

Confessional:

Wigglytuff: The Johto tribe broke our machete while chopping wood yesterday. I have no idea how, but Salemence walked up to us and said it. So, it's a good opportunity to get one right now.

Butterfree and Alakazam looked at each other and nodded. "Alright." Alakazam agreed.

"JOHTO! Throw in Hoenn!" Wigglytuff alerted her tribe mates.

Smoochum nodded, but her throws were weak, adding only a little water into the bucket. Umbreon followed, adding significant amounts.

In the midst of the commotion, Plusle and Froslass were seen drawing water together.

"Take it." Plusle passed the hidden immunity idol to Froslass. "Save Chimecho tonight. We need the numbers in the merge."

Froslass nodded and quickly hid the idol in her pocket.

Dragonite began to tire and the Hoenn tribe's bucket begun to get heavier and heavier.

"I can't hold up much longer, hurry!" Tyranitar shouted to Dragonite.

Sharpedo was seen struggling. Mightyena and Salemence had their buckets almost empty.

…

…

…

"TYRANITAR DROPS! Hoenn loses immunity and will be heading to tribal council tonight!" Gallade announces.

The rest of the tribes cheered and everyone headed back to their camps.

Confessional:

Chimecho: There's nothing I can do but hope now.

 **Hoenn**

The boys were seen drawing water while Chimecho was sitting at the beach.

Confessional:

Froslass: Plusle gave me the hidden immunity idol to play for Chimecho at tribal council tonight. I think it's a good move, but I need to think ahead of the game.

"We're voting out Chimecho tonight right?" Tyranitar confirmed.

"Yup." Dragonite said and Froslass nodded.

Confessional:

Tyranitar: Dragonite and I plan to stick together in this game. Froslass is more of the baggage we can throw when we need too, so hopefully this goes down well.

 **Tribal:**

The Hoenn tribe was seen walking in for tribal council.

"Dragonite, you know the drill. The rest of you, dip your torch in the fire. In this game, fire represents your life, when your fire is snuffed, it means you are out of the game." Gallade instructed the tribe.

The tribe placed their torch behind them and sat down on the stools.

"So, Dragonite, you are the only player in this game to visit all the tribal councils so far, does that mean something to you?" Gallade asked him.

"Well, the previous two times, it was because the Kanto tribe had a lack of social cohesion, but this time, it's because our tribe has the two strongest males in this game, so the rest of the tribes were aiming for us." Dragonite explained.

"How has fitting in been for you Chimecho?" Gallade turned his attention.

"It's been hard. I'm not as young as these players, and it's not as easy to communicate. I know I'm at rock bottom, and I'm okay with it, I had a good experience." Chimecho responded.

"Froslass, is this true? You are not sticking with Chimecho?" Gallade asked her.

"Well, in this game, there are just so many twists, and you have to play with the twists." Froslass replied.

"So, Tyranitar, is it safe to assume that you are not going home tonight?" Gallade followed.

"Anything could happen, but I think it's not me tonight." Tyranitar said.

"Well, okay, it's time to vote, Chimecho, you are up first." Gallade said.

Chimecho walked up to vote.

Voting Confessional:

Chimecho: 'Tyranitar' I'm sorry, but I have to vote somebody, it's me anyway, don't worry buddy.

Froslass walked up.

Voting Confessional:

Froslass: 'Chimecho' I can't wait to see how this all plays out.

Tyranitar was seen walking up.

Dragonite walked up.

Voting Confessional:

Dragonite: 'Chimecho' I like you. In fact, you are the person I'm most upset to be voting for so far, we just have to keep the tribe strong, sorry.

"I'll go tally the votes." Gallade said. "If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time."

The camera panned on Froslass.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Sorry girl." Froslass said to Chimecho.

"I'll read the votes." Gallade said.

"First vote, Chimecho."

"Second vote, Tyranitar, we are tied."

"Third vote, Chimecho."

"Fourth vote, third person voted out Survivor Sinnoh, Chimecho, please bring me your torch." Gallade told her.

Chimecho stood up, smiled at her tribe. "Good luck guys."

"Chimecho, the tribe has spoken." Gallade snuffed her torch.

She looked back at her tribe one more time, smiled and walked out of the tribal council area. The camera panned in on Froslass' expressionless face.

"Well, this has been the only predictable vote so far surprisingly. Get your stuff, head back to camp." Gallade instructed the tribe.

The Hoenn tribe was seen walking back to camp.

Final Words:

Chimecho: What else is there to say? Haha. It was already a known fact that I was going to go, so it's not surprising. I enjoyed my time on Survivor even though it was short. I can only say good luck to the rest, I'm rooting for my original Hoenn tribe. Except Froslass, of course. Haha.

Tribes:

Kanto: Politoed, Alakazam, Butterfree, Sharpedo

Johto: Smoochum, Umbreon, Salemence, Wigglytuff

Hoenn: Chimecho, Froslass, Tyranitar, Dragonite

Sinnoh: Plusle, Mightyena, Ledian, Skiploom

 **PONDEROSA:**

"Oh my goodness, a sandwich, I never thought I would miss a sandwich this much." Chimecho said as she entered the car and opened her sandwich wrapper. "I think I did well. Yea it's been 7 days, but it was still a good job for an oldie like me. I really am excited to meet Golduck and Golbat. I have never met them yet. I also hope the next few people are from other tribes too, because I haven't met half the cast."

The car stopped at the doctors and Chimecho stepped on the scale.

"You were 113 pounds when you came in, and now, you are 107 pounds. You lost 6 pounds." The doctor informed her.

"Wow, I haven't lost that much weight in a week." Chimecho said.

"I think 6 pounds was a good loss for 7 days. Even though we were near a beach, food was scarce and we had to ration. Some of the challenges were physically demanding like the last one too. You probably won't see it, but it is at least a half an hour walk to each place on the island. No easy task." She said.

The car stopped at Ponderosa.

"I wonder who is it." Golduck said.

"I doubt it's another Kanto." Golbat said.

"Hi guys!" Chimecho said as she walked out of the car.

"It's Chimecho." Golduck said.

"Expected." Golbat continued.

They hugged her and went to the dining table and talked while they ate.

"So what happened." Golduck asked.

"Well, there was a tribe switch." Chimecho explained.

"Really, so who went to where." Golbat asked, surprisingly interested.

She explained everything to them.

"Wow, I actually think if that there was another tribe switch, it wouldn't be you, because the original Hoenn tribe was really strong." Golduck told her.

"Well, it's alright." Chimecho laughed as she finished her dinner. "Alright, I'm exhausted, I'll tell you guys more tomorrow."

She was seen heading to her dorm room.

Confessional:

Golduck: She was definitely fine with being voted out, I guess she expected it. I think that's better, because it's hard to comfort emotional wrecks.

"Wow, this is cute." Chimecho said as she entered the dorm.

"Oh my god, it has air-conditioning." She laughed.

"Alright, it's time for a shower and a long nap. Goodbye guys." She waved and the camera went black.

Chimecho (Hoenn, Hoenn)-16th

Golduck (Kanto)- 17th

Golbat (Kanto)- 18th


End file.
